The Beauty of A Secret
by FandomlyCroft
Summary: Bechloe, obviously. Based off of the lyrics of Halsey's 'Strange Love'. M for smut, language, and a (very) brief mentioning of drug use. One-shot. (First time writing smut, be nice.)


A/N: This is just a smutty one shot I decided to write in honor of Pitch Perfect 2 being released on DVD today! Based on some of the lyrics from the song 'Strange Love' by Halsey. Rated M for language, smut, and a (very) brief mentioning of drug use.

X

My breath came in short gaps as my back collided with the bathroom door; I was deaf to the bang as it snapped closed behind me as a pair of hands latched firmly onto my hips and the accompanying body stepped forward a second later, pressing me up against the solid wood.

Soft lips attached themselves to the column of my neck, sucking at the skin around my pulse point as a tongue roamed around surrounding area. A hand pushed its way impatiently past the hem of my shirt, dancing across the tensed muscles of my abdomen, drinking in the involuntary jerks of my hips that I was so desperately trying to tame.

The hand dropped lower, and with an impressively swift downward swipe of practiced ease, the button of my jeans popped open and the zipper dropped. The lips against my neck trailed upward to circle the shell of my ear, eliciting a shiver from me as the warm breath tickled the sensitive flesh, and the hand at my waist slid through the opening of my jeans to cup my heat through my underwear.

At the feeling of the slender fingers tracing through my arousal, my head slamed back against door, pain muted by pleasure as a breathy moan floated past my lips.

 _ **Everybody wants to know**_

 _ **If we fucked on the bathroom sink.**_

 _ **How your hands felt in my hair;**_

 _ **If we were high on amphetamines.**_

 _ **And everybody wants to hear**_

 _ **How we chainsmoked until three.**_

 _ **And how you laughed when you said my name;**_

 _ **And how you gripped my hips so mean.**_

"Fuck," I groaned and let my eyes flutter shut as I clutched her shirt in a tight fist, frantically seeking purchase as my knees buckled.

An arm wrapped itself around my waist, catching my hips as the lips pulled away, and I could practically feel the smirk as it lifted the corners of her mouth skyward.

"Am I too much for you to handle, Beale?"

Beca pushed in closer to me, as close as she could while still tracing along the center of my, now ruined, underwear, the bridge of her nose nudging along my cheek.

I scoffed out a quick, "You wish, Mitchell," before my air involuntarily cut itself off in a sharp gasp as she started circling her fingers slowly around my clit.

I was lost, the feeling of the younger girl a high of itself. My mind was clouded with pure lust, senses flooded with the girl in front of me, amplified tenfold with the lingering bits of the X that was surging through my body.

My eyes snapped open to meet her darkened ones, several inches away from my own.

She surged forward, lips crashing passionately into mine. I wasted little time snaked my tongue into her mouth, licking past her teeth and tangling along her own.

Her lips tasted like the nicotine from the countless cigarettes we had smoked earlier in the night, adding to the overall scent in my nose that could only be described as drugs, dancing, and Beca.

The hand around my waist tightened, fingertips digging into the flesh of hip almost painfully as Beca pulled her hips flush against mine. Her hand pressed firmly into me, reminding me exactly how much I needed her right there.

I ripped my mouth away from Beca's, lingering close enough that we gasped for air as a single entity.

"Shit, Beca. Please," I whined, aware but not caring how desperate I sounded, even going as far as to buck my hips against her hand to accentuate my pure need for her in that moment.

Her smirk had returned, only to widen to a wicked grin as she pulled my underwear to the side and slowly sunk a single finger into me. A breathless gasp morphed quickly into a moan, and I forced myself not to throw my head back in favor of holding eye contact with Beca.

"Try and keep up with me, won't you?"

Ignoring the jab completely, I lifted a leg, wrapping it around the smaller girl's waist to draw her in deeper. The urge to attach my lips to hers once again drew me in once more, and I raised a hand to palm her cheek, pulling her lips back to me as she slid a second finger into me.

Her hips ground against mine with every slow, strong thrust of her hand, and her own whimper broke free as she struggled to relieve herself of the building pressure between her own thighs.

The thrusts steadily grew in speed and we fell into an easy rhythm, rocking against each other.

Sweat beaded at my temple, and my thin t-shirt clung to my slick skin as I moved with Beca, a familiar tightening in my abdomen indicating my impending release.

The heel of Beca's hand knocked into my sensitive bud with every roll of my hips against her hands; and before I knew it, my body was trembling as I dug my nails into her lower back, latching my teeth onto her clothed shoulder to stifle a loud cry of pleasure.

Beca's fingers continued to pump slowly within me, helping me some down from my high as my body lurched against the last several spasms. When I had finally stilled in her arms, she removed her fingers, leaving me to moan quietly at the loss.

Beca tipped my chin up, gently urging me to meet her eyes as she lifted her fingers to her mouth.

I watched as she sucked them past her lips, swirling her tongue slowly around each digit and cleaning them. The arousal that had just been staunched within me flared again, and I pushed against her smaller frame to back her up roughly against the counter.

She lifted an eyebrow, though I could see the pure hunger burning in her eyes, and opened her mouth as if to speak. Not giving her a chance, I shot forward to capture her bottom lip within my own, pulling back lightly with it within my teeth, biting it softly before running my tongue back over it to sooth the sting.

Her groan of approval encouraged me to go further, so I took to lifting her by the backs of her thighs up and perching her onto the edge of the counter, knocking aside various bottles of whatever that the party host apparently kept there.

At her gasp of surprise, I pulled back to meet her darkened eyes with my own, expecting to be met with a smirk and some sort of comment about meeting her expectations or the likes. I was surprised however, to find the needy, wanton expression painted across the brunette's features as she panted for breath and stared up at me.

"What? Why'd you stop?" What would usually be a demanding question left Beca's mouth as a breathless whine, betraying her normally stoic façade of indifference laced arrogance.

I smiled at her, a genuine, toothy lift of my lips, before shaking my head at her and mumbling a short, "It's nothing."

I pressed my lips to hers again, a bit more gentle this time, and rested my hands on her jean clad knees. They traveled slowly up her legs, massaging her thighs lightly as she slipped her tongue back into my mouth with a sound akin to a sigh.

My hands had reached her the uppermost part of her thighs when she disconnected our lips, guiding my hands to the button of her jeans.

"Off," She rasped. Taking the more than obvious hint, I snapped open the button and she leaned back and lifted her hips obligingly, allowing me to yank both her pants and underwear down and over the bend of her knees.

I pulled her closer to the side of the counter, aligning her hips with the very edge. Crouching down in front of her, I glanced up, making eye contact.

I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth, confidence brimming at the state I had left her in, and husked out a quick, "Might want to hold on."

A submissive nod was my only response as her fingers tightened around the counter edge and I leaned in, tongue making contact with her heat and pressing into her folds. I groaned as she did, completely immersed in her sweet taste as I swiped my tongue firmly back and forth across her bud.

I glanced up at her, gauging her responses to various patterns I traced within her, licking, sucking, and darting in and out of her entrance, being swiftly rewarded with the flood of her arousal.

Her hands weaved themselves through my hair, tugging tightly against my scalp as my tongue worked around inside her, an endless flood of moans leaking through her lips.

Beca's hands tightened further and she drew in a sharp breath, her body stilling before sucking in another breath that was laced with a high pitched gasp as she threw her head back, muscles tensed against the pleasure.

I pulled back after easing her down from the high, wiping my mouth on the back of my hand and rising from my crouch. Beca's chest heaved as she leaned back against the mirror, eyes closed, and to my utter bewilderment, she began to giggle.

 **And everybody wants to know 'bout how it**

 **felt to make you scream.**

 **They know you walk like you're a God, they**

 **can't believe I made you weak.**

"God, Chloe," Beca pressed a hand against her mouth to hide her smile and her eyes opened again, seeking out my own; she reached out a hand to me, wiggling her fingers.

"Come here," She breathed out, voice still laced with a giggle or two. I took her hand in mine, allowing her to pull me to her and connect our lips in a soft, chaste kiss that lingered for several moments longer than perhaps it should have.

Neither of us paid that fact any mind.

A/N: This was my first attempt at writing actual smut, so I apologize if it isn't very good, I'll definitely work on it ;)


End file.
